


(Podfic) Penance

by remthedogsitter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oh god, Podfic, Praise Kink, Service top Aziraphale, and possible awkward cuts, because i had to cut out a lot of coughing, best effort editing, hence the rapid changes in my voice, i was recording this while recovering form a cold, masters of sex reference, patience - Freeform, so much praise kink, sorry for the pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remthedogsitter/pseuds/remthedogsitter
Summary: Podfic of the fanfiction Penance by Blissymbolics. Summary is as follows:And for a while, it’s enough.It’ll happen, Crowley tells himself. This time, it’ll finally happen.





	(Podfic) Penance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blissymbolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214656) by [Blissymbolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/pseuds/Blissymbolics). 

Penance

24.2MB file

Length: 37:08

[Download here via Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S1Dl-RLaqi2eY7M6RU8zk3PmmucYsk7b/view?usp=sharing)

PS: This fandom has devoured my life and this fic is pure pure love. Apologies for any mistakes and awkward cuts! I was recovering from a cold while I was recording and editing.


End file.
